Blazing Amber
by 1122anna
Summary: Two cats live in a same clan, one leader, one medical cat what happen when they fall in love and break the rule? Well your gonna have to read if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"No!" Purefur cried, as she saw her mentor lying in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the forest. She quickly ran over to him as fast as her snowy white legs would take her with a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"He has got to be okay he has got to be", Purefur tried to redeem herself as she started to apply Marigold, Horsetail and Tormentil on to his wounds to stop it from getting infected and wrapped cobwebs around it to soak up the blood.

"Starclan is calling me Purefur", her mentor rasped, "It's my time to go",. No….no Woodgloss don't go yet, our clan needs you, I need you",. As a sob escape from Purefur's mouth, Woodgloss let out a weak chuckle, "the clan will have you Purefur, you'll be a great medical cat but before I go there something I must tell you", Woodgloss went on.

"What?" Puredur asked whilst tears were welling up in her eyes. "A few nights ago I visited the moopool and a prophecy was told to me. When Lightning and Bronze combined peace will not come until the bitter sweet crow, is defeated", and with his last breath Woodgloss body went limp.

Purefur stared in disbelief at Woodgloss lifeless body. Then let out a wail of grief and buried her nose into his fur and breathed in his scent one last time.

"Goodbye, Woodgloss thank you for everything", she murmured then gently bite her mentor's scruff and dragged him back to Thunderclan to tell every cat the dreadful news.

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction so pls no negative comment and tell me what you guys think in and if you guys like it I will write some more .**

 **Peace out**


	2. Warrior cats: Blazing Amber: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Greenleaf in Thunderclan where the prey was running well and the clans were at peace two. Two tom-kits were chatting happily outside the nursery.

"I can't believe we're going to be apprentices today," Lightningkit mewed excitedly, his dark brown pelt glowing in the sun.

"I know I've waited moons for this," squeaked Dashkit, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his back. While the two tom-kits continued chatting among themselves, they didn't notice a certain small she-kit walking out of the nursery toward them.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Bronzekit asked curiously. This started both the tom "Oh it just you bronzekit," signed Dashkit relaxing a bit "we were talking about our apprentice ceremony. It's today you know, and I just can't wait to become an apprentice so the three of us could pass ours assessment, so that we could become warriors together,"

Excitement shone in Dashkit's eyes as he said these words out loud. "That's real nice and all, Dashkit, but there's something I need to tell you," Bronzekit hesitated before continuing "I'm not goanna be a warrior,"

"WHAT," Lightningkit shouted so loud, that Bronzekit thought the whole clans in the forest could hear him.

Lightningkit quickly flatted his ginger ears in embarrassment. "So does that mean you're going to be a medical cat instead," Daskit asked. "yes" Bronzekit said calmly, even though her eyes were wide with shock at how loud Lightning shouted.

"But you can't strutted," Dashkit, "we were goanna train and hunt together," "I'm sorry brother but this is what I choose," mewed Bronzekit Dashkit opened his jaw ready to protest but thought the better of it and shout his jaw

"okay sis," Dashkit muttered "thank yo-" but before Bronzekit could finish her sentence she felt someone grooming her pelt. She turned around to see who it was. and it was only Shewstripe, her father who was also the deputy of Thunderclan.

He had Sterling grey eyes, his pelt was white as snow, expect for his paws, ears, muzzle and his top-tip tail, which were as black as a crow feather.

"I'm sorry Bronzekit, I just had to groom your fur, we wouldn't want anyone to think you been rolling around in dirt, do we?"

Shewstripe asked with a small smile. Bronzekit let out a short chuckle and thanked her father. "Mother, stop, I can groom myself!" shrieked Dashkit, Bronzekit turn around once again and saw her mother, Autumnfur is grooming Dashkit, while he was trying to get out of Autumnfur grip.

Meanwhile Lightningkit was playing with a moss-ball with some other kits,"I know Dashkit," Autumnfur whispered softly "but this will but the last time you and Bronzekit are gonna be in the nursery, and I'm goanna miss having you two snuggled up to me when we're sleeping." Now sit still so I can groom you properly," She added at that last sentence more firmly. Dashkit still, impatiently, wanting for his mother to finish, soon. While Bronzekit stared at her mother pelt and her eyes whilst she was grooming Dashkit.

Autumnfur's eyes were unusually deep hazel eyes, while her pelt was reddish-brown except for one of her back paws, chest and underbelly which are creamy white.

Now Bronzekit was an exact copy of her mother except she had pale blue eyes, while Dashkit was a grey tabby and had brown-yellowish eyes.

"Thank you mother," Dashkit murmured politely when Autumnfur had finally finished.

"You're quite welcome," his mother responded. Suddenly, an old tom emerged from his den in the Highrock, pride glistened in his light golden eyes, as he glazed proudly across the clearing.

"Father who that," Bronzekit asked Shewstripe, as she pointed her bushy tail at the white and grey tom. "That's Treestar our leader," Shewstripe told her. "Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting,"

Treestar's voice crooked with old age, but it was loud enough for every cat to hear. "Today I'll be performing of one of my favourite ceremonies, Lightningkit, Dashkit and Bronzekit come forward," Treestar's voice echo through the clearing the three kits walk up toward the Highrock their paws trembled with anxiousness, these three kits have reached the age of six moons and it is my duty to perform their ceremony."

Treestar continued. "Lightningkit and Dashkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you both recive your warrior names, you will be known as Lightningpaw and Dashpaw,"

"Lightningpaw your mentor will be Shewstripe. I hope Shewstripe will pass down all he knows on to you." "Lightningpaw got my father as a mentor, how lucky!" Bronzekit thought "Shewstripe you are ready to take on another apprentice you had received excellent training from Sunflower, and you had shown yourself to be bold and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Lightningpaw,"

Shewstripe climbed up to the Highrock, and went to touch noses with Lightningpaw. Treestar turned his head to Dashpaw "Dashpaw your mentor will be Dirtclaw," The dark tabby tom b;inked in surprise, as Treestar mentioned his name. "Dirtclaw you are ready to take on an apprentice you had received excellent training from Frogleap and you had shown yourself to be enthusiastic and determined. You will be the mentor of Dashpaw and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Dashpaw,"

Dirtclaw repeated what Shewstripe did and touched noses with Dashpaw.

"Before this meeting is over, Purefur, our medical cat would like to say something to all of you,"

Purefur climbed on to the Highrock, nodded to Treestar, and turned to face her clanmate. "Thank you Treestar," P urefur mewed "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I won't be around forever, So it's time I took an apprentice I have chosen a cat, who shown interest in herbs and who would like to become your next medical cat, your next medicine cat will be Bronzepaw,"

"Bronzepaw," Treestar mewed horsley "do you accept the post of apprentice to Purefur?" "I do" Bronzepaw's voice rang out confidently. "Then at half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Started, before the other medicine cats," Purefur said to her. "The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go will you," Treestar said next

Bronzepaw walked slowly up to Purefur, careful not to trip over anything, and touched noses with her mentor.

Bronzepaw thought her heart would burst with joy as she listened to her clanmates cheering hers, her friend and her brother's names as loudly as they could and repeating them. "Lightningpaw, Bronzepawk, Dashpaw,"

Soon the cheering died down, and her clanmates went back to their duties.

Bronzepaw and her mentor, both jumped down from the Highrock, and walked toward the medical cat den. "Have fun you guys," she called out to Lightningpaw and Dashpaw. Both of them flicked their tails in responded to let her known that they had heard her.

"So what will I be learning today?" Bronzepaw asked.

Purefur shook her head "you'll not learning anything today, you must rest for now as tomorrow will be a very hard day, There your nest over there,"

Purefur said, as she pointed her silky white sail at the neatly made nest for Bronzepaw.

"Okay" Bronzepaw signed in defense as she padded over to her nest. She curled into it to go more comfortable and let out a wave of blackness over take her.


End file.
